kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tayuya Hide
Tayuya Hide is a Keyblade Wielder of the Vulpes Union, she is also the other bestfriend of Mako Hikari, and Illumi Kosaka. Appearance Tayuya is a young girl with long back length blond hair. (although she covers her hair in her blue balmoral cap, making it seem like she has short hair), and green eyes. She wears a blue cloak with hood, long black socks, and blue military boots. When she is in battle, she wears a jolting sapphire u dress with a white collar and a short red tie, with two separate long sleeves that have two heavy metal bands and a long red strap, and white gloves. Personality Tayuya is the definition of the "shrinking violet" archetype. She is shy, clumsy, and tends to get worked up over the smallest things. She is extremely self-conscious, especially regarding her notoriously flat breasts. She can be socially awkward at times, but this has actually served as an endearing trait, which earned her Mako and Illumi's friendship. In spite of this, she is shown to be quite passionate and determined when motivated, and is loyal to her friends and allies. Then there's the soft and unfettered side to her personality that shows compassion to every person and being, and how everyone is being treated. When not on duty, she enjoys relaxing with friends and reminiscing, nostalgically. When she cares for others' well-being, she overlooks her traits and is much more responsible. Abilities and Powers Keyblade Wielding When she was born, her parents let her inherit the ability to wield a Keyblade. Keyblade Transformation Tayuya only has one transformation, she turns her Keyblade into twin guns. Fighting Style Tayuya is almost exclusively a long range combatant there are some cases where she goes in for close combat but this is very rare. She has the need to analyze her foes weaknesses to choose the correct spell to inflict the maximum amount of damage. Her fighting styles can be broken down by the type of magic she most commonly uses. She will cast magic such as freeze or poison to weaken her foe to make destroying them child's play the thought process of her in a fight is stands back and looks at the situation at hand and then plans for every possibility and set up back up plans to deal with any problems she may see as a possible out come of the fighting. Unlike Mako and Illumi, she blocks using Barrier, effectively giving Tayuya a 360° defensive zone. Elemental Abilities Tayuya's main abilities consist of Water and Ice. She is very instrumental with this power and will often use it to make up for her lack of combat skill. Water Her Water abilites include, create, shape and manipulate water, inorganic compound with liquid, gas (steam, water vapour), and solid (ice) states, including changing them from one state to other, create/generate/increase, shape and manipulate water. Waterspout Generation Whirlpool Generation Density Manipulation/Water Solidification via controlling water molecules.Harden and enhance the body by collecting and manipulating water pressure within it. Hydrokinetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. Her ice abilities include create, shape and manipulate ice, water frozen into a solid state and appears naturally in forms of snow, hail, icicles, ice spikes and candles, glaciers, pack ice, frost. Ice Create/generate/increase, shape and manipulate cold for various effects, freezing areas of differing sizes/shapes and/or objects for several effects. Create/generate/increase ice. Burrowing with choice between simply gliding through ice or leaving tunnel. Shape, compress, and/or otherwise manipulate ice. Cryokinetic Constructs including weapons, walls, armors or allies/servants. Magic While she's capable physically, her prowess lies with a more magic-oriented fighting style, being versed in all forms of it. Tayuya is second only to Vulpes in terms of magic amongst Keyblade users of her Union, displaying superior skill to both Illumi and Mako as well as other Keyblade users. She has a wide variety of Magic Commands. She has her own special variations of the Fire, Ice, and Thunder spells. Fire spells include Triple Firaga, Firaga Burst, and Raging Storm. Ice spells include Triple Blizzaga, Glacier, and Ice Barrage. A Thunder spell she can use is Thundaga Shot. She can also use Seeker Mine, and has a few unique magnet spells like Energy Magnet, Munny Magnet, and D-Link Magnet. Miscellaneous Beside a variety of these abilities, Tayuya has access to two unique Command Styles and three exclusive Shotlocks. Her first exclusive Command Style is Spellweaver, which hovers her Keyblade in midair, swiftly attacking enemies while enhancing her magic capabilities as well. Her second style is Magic Magician, a second level style which allows her to surround herself with magic, attacking enemies just by walking into them. Her exclusive Shotlocks are Bubble Blaster, Prism Rain, and Lightbloom. Tayua has access to the evasion technique, Cartwheel, as well an offensive variant, Icewheel. She can also use Doubleflight, allowing her to jump once and jump again in midair. Lastly, she can use Teleport, allowing her to warp behind an enemy, dodging its attack. Keyblade Tayuya uses the Diamond Dust Keyblade. This Keyblade appears to be made of ice, and both the teeth of the blade and the Keychain's token are snowflakes. The chain part of the Keychain is attached to the Keyblade by a gold ring and is made up of gold links, except for the first link, which is shaped like the Ice Titan's head. When Diamond Dust is swung, it leaves a trail of frozen mist in its wake. Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Keyblade Wielders